The invention relates to a loudspeaker unit of the type including a frame, which serves a a sound guide, and a loudspeaker releasably fastened to the frame.
It is known to releasably fasten loudspeakers to a frame which serves as an acoustic baffle and is provided with a sound passage aperture. Fastening of the loudspeaker to the frame in the known arrangements is preferably effected by means of screws or clamp connections. For an exchange of loudspeakers, these connections must be released again. These ways of fastening a loudspeaker to a frame require several manual operations for fastening to as well as unfastening from the frame and can therefore not be performed without difficulty by automatic manufacturing machinery.